Punishment
by sadcatsam
Summary: Mizael is brought forth in front of the Barian Emperors and is to be punished for helping enemy lines, Nasch(Ryouga), however, has something different in mind. (Warning: Noncon, humiliation, abuse)


The court was in an orderly fashion. Standing upon the sidelines of the walls were Barians of both low and high class. Assorted in many skin colors they were, from black to white, from markings of brown to blue. In the center of the courtroom was a square, saved for that of whom shall be tried and sentenced. Crystal railing lined the square so that other Barians would not go out and possibly hurt the other whom was being tried. Standing at each corner of the square was a Barian donning armors and held in their hand was a sword. Each stood in perfect attention. Opposite of the entrance of the door to the courtroom was where each Barian Emperor sat. Nasch sat in the very middle. Merag, Gilag and Vector sat left of Nasch, and Durbe and Gilag, and sat right of him. There was one seat missing upon the right half of Nasch, the one where Mizael should sit. It was like a sort of gaping hole.

The door to the courtroom opened, making a large creaking noise as the large doors spread apart. Shoved and pushed forward was Mizael, hands bound, armor discarded away but his mask, and barely even a skirt given to him. Revealed was all his battle scars painted upon his body, most of them were on his right leg. As a precaution, six guards were escorting him to the center of the room, and even so with all these guards, they bound his hand to a metal pole, preventing him from standing or even making any sketchy moves.

Some of the Barians that stood along the sidelines murmured some things to each other, others looked deathly pale in their eyes. The six emperors only waited, for a few moments looking over data, then started. Gilag, rising from his seat, started to speak. "Mizael, you are accused of treason in the name of Yildun and Aldebaran. Evidence accumulated shows that you've been helping the enemy escape the field, allowing them to escape. Do you deny these claims?"

As with any normal person unfamiliar with these rituals, they would have shouted and denied these facts without so much second thought. Mizael, having sat through hundreds of these knew differently and knew what and what not to say, and when to say it. "No," came a shivering answer. Some guards shifted uneasily where they stood, Gilag gave Mizael a stare of pity, however it was soon disregarded and the Barian soon sat down, murmuring something to Merag.

Merag gave a nod then stood. "May the prosecutor state his case." The rest of what had gone inside the court was merely rubbish. A few Barian Warriors stated that they had saw the High Commander sneak off young Barians from enemy lines off the battlefield, one even said that he gave pity to an enemy general and let him go. Some were empty accusations, others were true. There were few shifty eyes toward Mizael from both the audience and the Emperors. Witnesses were brought in, even a Barian from enemy lines that Mizael had saved was caught and was forced to give the sob story of how the 'great galaxy eyes master Mizael had saved her from death' and how she pleaded that they would let him go (even if it was not in their customs). There were a few times that Mizael had spoken out of place or had broken out in furious anger and had to be smacked, kicked, or hit with the hilt of a sword to silence him. It was in the end that the Galaxy Eyes Master was forced to be punished.

Nasch stood up, gave a final glance around the room, then stared down to the writings and spoke. "Mizael, High Commander of the Barian Army, Emperor of the Barians, and Galaxy Eyes Master, you are found guilty of treason. You are to be stripped of your rank, publicly punished, and publicly executed." There was a pause. The yellow Barian looked up to Nasch, his blue eyes almost drained from whatever pride he had left, he was in a pitiful state. It was in truth that Nasch wanted not to see such a Barian Emperor leave his ranks, yet there was also some sort of other burning desire crawling up beneath his skin. The sight of Mizael like this… it was oddly attractive. The guards soon started to move to take Mizael and further abuse him, but before the guards could even go to grab Mizael, before Gilag could even end the trial, a loud boom of a voice was heard. _"STOP."_ It would be a lie if some guards didn't almost jump out of their armor or that Durbe didn't let out a squeak of fear. Most Barians looked toward Mizael, hoping to whatever god that they prayed to that he would not be unleashed, but soon all eyes turned to Nasch. "Let me deal with him privately."

It took a few moments before a few roars of anger rose from the audience. Barians pounded their fists on crystal, some roared insults, even the guards were staring at their leader with a look of disgust. Durbe leaned over to give Nasch some sort of word but he ignored it. The Lone Barian Knight's eyes flickered with a sort of returning pride. Yells rang out from the other Barians. Yells such as "He's a monster!" "It is not apart of tradition!" "You are betraying our culture!" The other Emperors didn't even move to silence the room as even they were shocked.

Yet the Barian waved off those comments. "Send him to my chambers in 3 hours. I'll deal with him _personally_." With those words Nasch turned, leaving shouts and yells behind him, not to mention a quite confused Barian Knight.

* * *

Sure enough, it was 3 hours later that Mizael ended up in front of Nasch's chambers surrounded by 4 guards (but it would really be 6 since there were always 2 of them guarding Nasch's chambers). Still bound Mizael was, and the chains were starting to cause a bruise around the wrists of the Barian making them appear a reddish color. There was a knock, and soon Nasch opened the door. He gave the lot of them a long stare then motioned them to come in, or rather, motioned Mizael to come in. The 4 guards almost made a step but were stopped, "Give me the keys to his chains." Palm was facing upward, waiting for the keys to be placed in his hands.

"But your h-"

"_Now_." The sight of a full clad Barian Warrior stumble over his words and fiddle around with the keys made Mizael scoff. Yet soon enough the keys were placed in the Barian Leader's hands. "I don't want anyone disturbing me for the next 6 hours, tell the runners and guards this. You are all dismissed." With that said, he closed the doors of his chambers and found Mizael standing only just a few feet away from him. Of course, Nasch had more in store for the other, it was only just a matter of time and placement. It would have almost seemed that Mizael had become more humbled if it not were for the fact that pride still clouded his eyes. Nasch stood there for a few minutes, the silence becoming uncomfortable. The Galaxy Eyes Master had little right to say anything. There was still little blood trickling down from where he was hit from hilts of blades, battle scars were in full view and it made the Knight uncomfortable. The leader's blue eyes flickered across the Knight's body, noting every scale that was torn off, every bruise upon his flesh, and that mask. It would be a lie if Nasch had said that he always wondered what was behind that mask. For hundreds of years he always wondered what secret was under the white. Nor was it just he, but also the other Barians save for Alit. Perhaps it be this day that he finally see what shame was underneath there. "Strip," came a simple command.

This baffled Mizael, only for him to reply with a look of disbelief. "You must be kidding-"

"I just saved your life. I have to punish you now. I'm sure you can take your skirt off with the restrictions of your chains." It took another few moments for Mizael to soften his face to a look of confusion, then it turned hard to that of disgust as he took off the low skirt. The fabric fell upon the floor of the chambers, and thus Mizael stood there naked for his Leader to see. The most of Mizael's right leg was scaleless, showing nothing but underlying flesh, and even part of the left of his legs were as so, but less severe. He looked like a true warrior. "Take off your mask."

At this, Mizael's expression turned from disgust to complete anger. "What game are you playing at?" Words were talked in such venom and malice, even Nasch could not help but mentally cringe at the words. Yet face was still held in such nobility that he not even bat an eye at the other. In fact, Nasch took a few steps forward, grabbed Mizael's chin, and spoke with words even harsher than that was given to him.

"Do. What. I. Say."

An odd assortment of emotions fluttered across the Knight's face. That of fear on one hand, and another of anger. Yet down in his eyes Nasch could see the pride that the Knight held so high above his head slowly come crashing down. Roughly letting go of the other's chin, the Leader waited. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Mizael slowly raised his hands upward, gasping the edges of the mask, and slowly prying away the shield that hid away shame. Beneath the mask was a face, like any other. Upon the left side of his face was torn scales. Under it all were cracks, flesh, scars, everything that be imagined to make another of such low class scowl and look deathly at the other as if Mizael had done everything wrong upon the world. The mask was held loosely upon Mizael's fingers, holding it as if the heavy burden of wearing it could be thrown away as if it were nothing. "Is this all because you wanted to see my shame?" came a ruthless snarl.

"Beg." A stare. "Get on your knees and beg right now or I'll call the guards and tell them that they can go through with the punishment we had sentenced you."

"I rather die than be treated like trash!"

"Is that so…" There had almost been a turn to call the guards when it was sudden that Mizael threw away all his pride. When came life and death, it was always the prideful ones that were the ones to hit the ground the hardest. That's what the Knight just did. Knees hit the ground, and a wince emitted from the throat of the Barian as the flesh made harsh contact with the floor. The Leader turned back, eyes smiling in a dark mischievous way. His hand reached downward to 'gently' caress the other's face. Nails barely scraped the flesh, but it was enough to offer up a small wince from the Barian's sensitive skin and a dark glare. "Now, what to do with you." A hundred thoughts raced through the Leader's head. Both disgusting and horrid ones. "Your shame runs deep. Too bad. You could have been a good mate." A growl had been gotten out of that. "Don't think about hurting me, what will the guards think?" Though the growl had not disappeared, body of the other became less tense. "Good boy. Now, I'm sure you're a smart Knight, so I want you to do exactly as I say. Is that clear?"

"Yes," came a quite reluctant answer.

"Yes what?"

"Yes… your majesty."

"I would have prefered highness, but that will do." There was a small pause. "Now beg."

Be that it may it took a few seconds for Mizael to comprehend all this, he eventually threw away the precious pride he held onto. Yet even before he had done a thing, a violent attack of words spilled upon the other. "I hope you die." Slowly his arms laid down upon the ground, and started to beg for mercy. This had only gone on for a few minutes before Nasch became sick and tired with all that Mizael said. Be that the words coming forth from the yellow Barian was "Please forgive me for all the shame I have" "I didn't mean to do all those things I swear upon my fathers" and so on. To which Nasch sometimes replied with a scoff or a reply of some disgust such as "To think I considered you to be a potential mate" "Barian trash" "disgusting servant".

After going through this back and forth a command came forth from Nasch. "Get up, I'm sick of your empty begging." Once Mizael had gotten up he was assaulted by the hand of Nasch. Chin was grabbed again, and pushed backward he was, toward the bed. It was the cold truth that Mizael was letting this all unfold, yet pride was already broken to pieces by his Leader. Roughly he was turned around, held by the back of his neck, and pushed to the bed. As Mizael laid there, slightly squirming to sit upright, Nasch started to strip himself of all his armors and clothes. Fabrics and armors started to hit the ground, the proud crown of Leader of the Barians soon fell down along with the armors and fabrics, and soon enough Nasch climbed up on the bed with Mizael.

Taking the other's neck and pressing it down onto the bed, Nasch started to press his knee between the other's legs. There came a gasp of shock from Mizael, a small struggle until he remembered that there was nothing that could be done. However it not stopped him from pleading Nasch to stop. "Don't-! Stop!" Of course his pleas died out as Nasch's hand moved downward to take the other's dick out of it's socket. It squirmed in the other's hand and was hot against the other's cold fingers.

The Barian Knight looked away from Nasch, yet the hand that was placed down upon the Knight's neck forced the other's chin to stare at him. "I want to hear you scream and beg. I want to know how much of a whore you are. I want to keep your eyes on me as I fuck you." As these words were said, the hand that had been touching the other's manhood squeezed, making Mizael flinch away. "Do you understand?" There was barely any sugar coating on the words that he said. Voice was bare, hard as stone, and eyes stared at Mizael as if he were a slave or servant. That's all that Mizael was at this point, a servant ready to serve his master.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good." At this, Nasch let go of Mizael's flesh. "Now, I'm going to let go of your chin. If you _dare_ make a move against me I will rip your hair out. Is this clear?" Only a nod came from Mizael at this, but that wasn't an answer Nasch was looking for. The grip on the other's chin became greater, almost crushing. "Answer me when I speak to you!"

"Y-Yes, your majesty!"

"Good." The other hand took away from the other's chin, and a look of disgust and disapproval crossed over his face as he looked down upon Mizael bare and naked. The other's dick was already getting wet, but so was Nasch's own. The thought of just belittling Mizael, of hurting him in ways unimaginable. Such fun he would have this night. "Jack me off." There was a pause, then eventually Mizael mustered up the strength to do what Nasch had said. Of course the Leader wasn't pleased with Mizael's half attempts in stroking his dick. In fact, Nasch took a fistful of Mizael's hair and pressed the yellow Barian's face up against his dick. There was a whimper as the Knight was forced to nuzzle the other's tentadick and stroke the flesh that squirmed in his hands. There might have been a snarl or two as the feel of the acidic precum dripped down onto Mizael's scaleless face, but Nasch not thought twice of it (in fact he was slightly thankful that Barians had no mouth as it would be obvious that the arrogant Galaxy Master would rip off his manhood with no second thought). Only did the Leader snarl disgusting words of "Look at how much of a Knight you are now." "Disgusting Barian flesh." "What a whore you've turned out to be." Yet, Nasch could not help but admit to himself that the feelings that were rushing up his spine were quite erotic. The sight of Mizael like this in such humiliation and forced to do things that hurt his pride so bad. It was a thrill.

After a few minutes, Nsach pushed the High Commander's face backwards with rough force as if swatting an annoying pest away. Claws had slightly scratched the flesh upon Mizael's face, creating a small mark upon his cheek. Uneasy as to what to do next, Mizael kept stoking the bright colored flesh. However his actions were stopped short as Nasch grabbed the chains pushing the hands away and over the Barian's head. The other hand went over to caress the other's cheek, eyes giving the other a cruel smile. "Don't cum until I say you can. If you do then I'll be sure to give you a beating. Now before we continue…." Dark blue orbs gave a glance down at the other Barian's pitiful state. "I need you to turn into your Human form." This made Mizael's face twist in so many emotions of disgust and a low growl emitted from his throat. "Do it."

"Do you think me a _fool_?"

"Actually I do. Now do it before I beat you half to death." A deathly glare rose from the Barian's eyes.

"Beat me. I don't care. As long as I don't have to be brought down to Human trash." Not even a heartbeat later Nasch slapped Mizael across the face. Before the Barian could even recover another slap went across his face from the other side, then another, and another. Bruises were appearing upon Mizael's face, the scaleless area of his cheek was tingling in pain.

"Do it or I will kill you." It was, at this point, that Mizael believed the other. It took the raise of Nasch's hand for Mizael to cower away and strip himself of his Barian form. Pink flesh, blood, bruises, and red markings covered his bare skin. A few sparkles of light glistened and shown. There was no need for it to be pretty. All that was just a flash of light and there Mizael was in flesh and blood rather than scales and rocky flesh. This form was delicate, it was easy to break. A claw traced down one of the markings that was upon Mizael's chest offering a shiver from the now Human. The chains were a bit too large upon the other now, but they would still do fine in keeping him bound.

Nasch pushed Mizael backwards, forcing the other on his back. Without so much of a warning, the Leader spread apart the Galaxy Master's legs, placing them atop his shoulders. He didn't even prepare the other for what it was that is to invade his insides. The Barian King pressed his hips against the other, forcing the Human's walls apart. A yell of pain escaped Galaxy Master. "Nasch! S-Stop-! I can't do this. It hurts! Mercy!" Such words were upon deaf ears as the Barian pressed against the other as deep as he could. Pained moans and yells escaped the 'delicate' Human whilst a hushed moan of pleasure seemed to escape the Leader's throat. There was given a glance at the body beneath him to find that Mizael had closed his eyes (it was an attempt to fight back tears). Claws dug into the flesh of the Knight, spotlets of blood coming forth from where pressure was being made upon the leg. The 'Human' opened his eyes showing piercing blue orbs glassy with water. It was obvious he was trying to fight back tears as the other pounded into him. The Barian shifted slightly, moving Mizael's legs down to onto the bed and placing him upon his lap, pressing the tentadick even further into the Knight.

Tears spilled as a another thing invaded him. A knot formed at the base of Nasch's dick, placing itself inside Mizael. A short scream was heard until Nasch had stuck fingers into the mouth of the other to silence him. "As much as I love to hear you scream, I don't want other's to get curious as to what we're doing." The King's voice was breathy, and if one would listen closely it almost hitched at certain places. Pleasure was running up and around the Barian, and it was soon that Nasch would spill. "Rock your hips," to this Mizael did not obey, trying to find some sort of last pride within the ending moments. This was an invasion of his body, and yet Nasch's hands placed themselves upon the hips of Mizael and forcefully rocked them back and forth. A mixed sound of pleasure and pain emitted from Mizael, yet it was mostly pain. A few moments later acidic cum spilled within the walls of the other. Pain screams let loose from Mizael, tears were falling from the Knight.

Yet after Nasch recovered from the pleasure, he eased off Mizael from his manhood and threw him off on the bed. Getting up and placing armor and cloth onto him he said: "I'll be back later to fully punish you, _dog_. Finish yourself off."


End file.
